The love of an Alien
by vouge09
Summary: Ok I was known as kalslover on another site and this is the fan fic i wrote but never got a chance to finish so please read and review so I can finnish it. Its a Chlark superman type.
1. Its time

It was a blue and beautifual summer day in smallville as always . the second meteor shower had just ended and the town of smallville was already begging to look like it did before the disater struck. Lana was in the hospital with some minor cuts and briuses but of coarse made a big deal over nothing like she seemed too. Chloe (though clark broke his transe of training in his newly built fortess of solitude to save her from literally freezing to death) had let clark know finally that she knew his secret . clark was skeptical at first of chloe know but soon found to love it. Clark got sick of lana's nagging and let her know he was done with her. Lana furious went to lex (who had just saved her $$ from her crazy EX boyfriend jason and hes demented mother) and begun to bloom her reationship with lex. as cold as she was sometimes she became a major golddigger and was glad clark ended it or she wouldnt be driving her new porshe right now while clark drives a beaten up red doge from like 1960!

Clark had just begun college at met-u but thats not all he begun he finally found his soulmate the girl he was always looking for. he was so blind she had been then since 8th grade and her name was Chloe Sullivan.

" Oooo Clark I didnt know being super sexy in plaid was one of your powers!" chloe always let him know when he looked good.whih was all the time. whild chloe pretended she hated the plaid he knew and she knew she absoulty adored it! just as clark went to fire back a cute pun he got the strangest ringing but to clark he knew it and knew it well . it was jor-el calling him back to the fortress. this had been happening alot lately but he kept ignoring his calls he wanted to be done with jor-el but he never could be untill he had embraced himself and became ok with being from krypton and not earth. " CLARK! what 's wrong comon' you have to go this time you cant ignore it anymore!" Chloe tried so hard to get him to realize this, but he was to stubborn. " Chloe itll go away just wait" Clark was being a fool as usuall. he knew it wouldnt this time was too loud and the sound wasnt the usall ringing this was like nails on a chalkboard. " Clark You ..." before chloe could finish he was gone.

let me know if you like it or not i have some better ideas im just trying to get the story started.

_My son! I know it has been a while why why have you ignored me so?_  
why have you botherd me what do you want i just want an ordinary life.  
_Why must you beg for such a life you are diffrent you always have been! why do you feel that you ned to be like them embrace youself who you are. _  
I dont even fit in with these pepole! Why am I here ?_your planet was destroyed and i saved you not just out of love but out of heart for earth. they need a hero someone to show them such good and peace._   
So why must it be me?  
_why must you ask such foolish questions? they certinaly cant have peace on there own thats why your here also. why wont you embrace yourself?_  
Clark just stood there thinking  
"Father I am ready to embrace myself." I knew it was a kinda a quick desicon but he was right i am diffrent and i need to see it. i was ready for this . i was now a man and couldnt hide from myself.  
_My son I can see in your heart that it is not just the mind wanting to but youu being truly ready for such a thing. you are now a man. you shall be a hero on this planet and shall go by the name superman. it is your duty to protect those who cant protect themelves._  
but how I cant be there everytime I am not as strong .  
_Do not worry you will still grow and gain ._  
Clark just thought Wow i cant get much bigger.  
_but to do this you must stay here for a period of 10 earth years. to grow and learn of krypton and all of you ablities are you prepared?_  
I cant leave for ten years!  
_do not worry for your family will know of where you are_


	2. Training

What do you mean how will they know? I cant just leave for a decade!

_My son this is what you are meant to do to save the world to be the angel this world needs. for you it will feel like a minute but in reality 10 earth years will pass by_

I have to say goodbye!

_I cannot alow it the last time i trusted you you did not comeback._

I promise to!

_Im sorry it is not possible the door to your fortress has been sealed_  
_Now step onto the block over there ( a light shines on a block about 50 feet away) You will grow and learn of your planet and also learn all you will need to be this worlds hero this worlds savior_

**clark proceeds to the block and the momnet he steps on it a fog or cloud comes over him as he is lifted of the ground. he is now floating in theair as the cloud changes from many colors in seconds to fast for the human eye.**

smallville 9 years has passed  
Johnanthan and martha did not worry about where clark had been for 9 years. They recived the message they were promised when a sudden rainstorm began in smallville. but this was not just any storm , you see clarks parents were caught in it and it seemed like time had frozen . they had never experienced anything like it . every rain drop froze and stood still in the sky as if the world stoppped spinning. then came a voice

"_Johnathan and martha kent do not worry for kal-el is safe._ "

"Jor-El What in the heck did you do to him! "johnanthan cried with such anger and hatred.

_Kal-El has accepted his destiny his destiny to be ahero and savior of this planet and angel if you will. Kal-el is in traning do not worry for he will be safe. he needs to learn of his planet and his abilities before. he will grow and be stronger than ever. faster than he is now. he will even defy gravity and achive the impossible. Kal-el will be a hero among men and save those who cannot save them selves_

After hearing this johnathan went from furious and scared for his sons life to proud and honored to be the one who raised a man who would give his life to help those who cannot help themselves. martha was in shock but had no idea what to think of this all. John was nothing but happy proud and full of uncondional honor.

" How long will he be gone?"

_A period of 10 earth years. Kal-el will feel like 1 minute or two but for the world he will be gone 10 years._

**Martha broke down crying the second no millisecond she heard this . her only son as amazing as he was would be gone for 10 years. she did not know how she could go on.**

INow is my time to say goodbye and goodluck. after this i promise you will never hear of me again. my spirit and memory has died out as kal-el is plenty able to handle himself./I

John and martha just stood there in shock. John was afraid he was never to see his son again. he had heart problems and was worried if all the stress of greiving over ten years of his missing son if he would make it.

**as soon as his psirt left the rain just fell again and john stood there hugging martha and trying to reassure her when he wasnto even sure himself . he wanted to cry he was screaming inside he wanted nothing more than to see clark one last time. but martha needed him right now. she was going to be a wreck for a few years and she needed him . truth was he needed her they needed each others company. joh couldnt hold it anymore he just sqeezed matha and broke down along with her her cupped her face and said " Martha he is going to save the world , to fly to be there when the world is in crisis. we need to be strong and nothing but proud. our son clark the one who just wanted to play football, who threw a party while we left town. he is going to save it. to be an angel please syop crying. Shhhh Shhhh"**


	3. still searching

Even though matha and john knew where clark was they had to do something to look like he was missing. it hurt them and stabed them in the heart to put of missing poster around the talon and smallville. it really was murder when they had to file a police report. Chole was just a frantic mess and wondered if this had to do with clarks biological father but was not ready to let the kents know she knew clarks secret. But she was a bigger mess than martha and john everyday she lft work early and drove around smallvile then 2 hours to metropolis she even looked in the same apartment that clark somehow was is 2 years ago. this wasnt working why of all pepole could chloe sullivan smallville biggest investigative reporter find him? even with all of her resources at the daily planet nothing. she decided it was time to talk to the kents.

She pulled her red bug into the dirt driveway and saw in her mind a mirage clark fixing a fence and another clark working on a tractor there was even one bailing hay.

" Chloe what are doing here hi, I just baked an apple pie would you like a peice its still warm?" Mrs. Kent always treated chloe like a daugther she never had. she was really proud of the woman chloe was growing up to be.

" thanks but no thanks , umm... is Mr.Kent around? I really need to talk to you both." chloe was nervous how he would react mrs.kent would be worried but chloe was afraid that mr.kent would be angry.

"Yeah is everything alright chloe?"

" well. i hope it will be!"

" Hold on chloe, JOHNATHAN! CAN YOU COME IN FOR A FEW MINUTES?"

" Wow mrs.kent you good at that!"

" Well I used to do it hundreds of tme a day between calling Clark and john. But now i only have to do it like 1nce or twice and I feel like sometthings missing and then i think about what clark could be doing!"

" Hes accually why i came here to..." Chloe was interrupted by johnathan

" O Hello Chloe"

" Hi mr. kent do you mind ?" Gestures to the chair next to her

Mr. and Mrs. kent exchange glances and join chloe at the table.

" How can I put this? Ok I know you have been hiding something and I also know well about clark."

All mr and mrs kent can do is look scared and at each other for chloes saftey. they remeber pete even though clark try's to forget about pete.

"Chloe How?" Replied mr.kent

" Alicia showed me sorry. But i also think his disaperrance has to do with jor-el his Other Father? Mabey youve heard of him?"


	4. Hellos and Goodbyes

chloe how much did clark tell you?"

"Well..."  
this was exactly what she was trying to avoidwith mr. kent but shes needed to know where he was. and she knew somehow in her small heart that the kents knew.

" Only that he is from a planet called krypton, he is incredibly fast, can shoot fire from his eyes, is a very keen evesdropper, is really strong too, bullet proof to add. He also can see through walls and can jump really high. i guss thats why he likes basketball so much. ooo and that the red meteor rock makes him crazy and that the green makes him sick and could kill him. also that his biological father tried to get him to conquer eath and thats why he ran away 2 years ago.I think that just about covers it."

All the kents could do is sit there with their mouths open . clark was never one to open up like that and to open up to chloe sulllivan surprissed them even more.

mrs. kent loved chloe like a daugther but she tends to get to talking and words have been known to slip out sometimes. which scared her more

mr. kent on the other hand was furious that clark had told her so much after years of explaining to him to open upo to the right pepole he had to to chloe . smallville 's #1 reporter. miss curiosity. the one who hand fed lionel luthor ( one of johnathans extremely favorite pepole) information about clarks life.

" chloe you do know why pete had to leave right?" mr. kent just thought chloe should know what she's in for.

" yeah his parents got divorced and he decided he needed a change."

" well no, acually he left beacuse the F.B.I were investigating him and clark and he couldnt handle clarks secret anymore."

" Mr. kent i can assure you that i would die for clark to protect his secret."

" thats what im afraid of. mabey you dont realize how dangerous it can be to know clarks secret."

" Johnathan your scaring her! but also very rewarding beacuse i only see clark at his happiest when he is with someone who is ok and knows his secret. "

" I promise he will never never ever be betrayed by me never."

Martha and Johnathan exchange ok glances

" Im Guessing you came her to ask about clark and where he is right? "

" acually yes but im a glad we cleared the air on the last subject"

" Good , Chloe clark is in well... Training i guess you could say" Martha responded

" You see his biological father brought him to his fortess in alaska . and now he is in training. we knew the whole time but we had to put up missing posters anyway and file a police report to protect him."

" What sort of training?"

" well he is embracing his kryptonian heritage and training to become the world greatest hero. a superman is you will."

Chloe could only think wow thats soo sexy but would never say it of course to the kents lol. 

" How ho How long before he is back?"

" well 10 years so all we can do is live our lifes and wait for that day." martha said with such confidence.

" So for the next 1o years just live life and forget about him? I dont think i could!"

" NO nO No never forget about him just be proud and happy and hope when that day will come."

" your right. I also came to tell you pepole that i was offered an interinship at the daily planet. and i think im going to take it now to keep my mind of of clark. its has paid apartment and health benefits"

" Chloe i think clark would be nothing less than proud of you if you took that job." Johnathan came to love chloe on this day. for the reason of not seeing his son as an alien or a freak but the normal person he was to her before she knew about him.

" And you will never guess who the edior is that offered me it... Perry White! I guess hes 100 sober now and clark changed his life he told me."

" well im soo glad for you chloe. when do you leave?" Martha was once again proud of chloe like a daughter.

" acually its an open invitaion to whenever but it hink ill start next week now. i resally just wanna get my life gogin in hopes thats the 10 years will go by sooner. Mr and Mrs. Kent i dont know if you realize it but i am still inlove with your son. i was when he was human to me and i am even more head over heels now that he was open with me and learning that he is going to be the wold greatest hero."

" Chloe we know and clark knows too he was goign to ask you out the day before he left."

Chloe could only flash one of her trademark 1 million watt smiles . but when she looked at the time she screamed it was 11:30 P.M she was so late her dad mustv'e been a wreak!

" Omg I have to get home It was really great talking. bUt ive gotta run like faster than clark oo my gosh . "

Chloe grabbed he things and ran out out the day saying on her way out.

" mrs.kent mr kent? I love you 2!"

" love you too chloe drive safelty please and please visit again before you leave next week."

" oo you can count on it!"


	5. Coming home

over the next 3 or 4 days all chloe could see was clark in her mind she saw him in his fortress . floating in a snowy mist thinking and learning. While packing, while drinking her coffe, while showering ,while eating a bowl of cereal .

" oo how am i going to get over him this time? Why do I let my- self fall in love so much only to be broken hearted?" Chloe spoke to her self.

" Beacuse its better to live when you had the chance then not expericene it at all."

" O hi lois way to sneak up on me , gosh you like that burger king guy creppy!" 

" look clark is out there somewhere but you have been looking forever for him and you know what he will re-apeer when he's ready."

" you dont know how right you are lois"  
lois just looked back with a really confused face.  
" nevermind, Hey Im going to the kents to say good bye do you wanna come?

" No beacause i think you need to have a talk wth martha about how you feel about clark."

I couldnt exactly tell her that i already did so i just nodded and said "ok"

As chloe climbed into her small red vw bug she turned it on and what song came on? green day of all bands! only to remind chloe of clarks greenish blue eyes and the fact that she just had 2 minutes of forgetting about clark wasted.

chloe drove to the kents pulled in the drive way only to be greeted by mrs.kent herself!

" See I promised you i would come back"

" I was begginng to get a liitle worried" martha replied with a smile. 

" i baked you a fresh apple pie to take with you to metropolis"

" aww you really didnt have to "

" no i did . baking is the only thing i can do to keep my mind off of clark."

chloe felt relived to the fact thats he wasnt grieveing him in a way alone.

Well thank you but i really have got to get on the road . i am expected at 4:30 and with traffic i will never make it in time if i dont leave now.

" Chloe Keep in touch with me and please call me mom?"

" Check and I would be honored mom"

Chloe leaned in for a huge hug and then climbed into her bug and as she drove off smile and yelled back " i love you mom"

all martha could do was smile. oo how she longed to hear those words again! 

As chloe drove off to the metopolis she couldnt help but hold back the tears till she was a mile up past the kent farm. but these were not happy nor sad tears but a combonation. Happy to be about to beagin her dream but once again clark had become the source or her tears.

Chloe knew one day he would " fly back to me" and she would still be there waiting

not the end sorry

10 years later  
Chloe sullivan had grown up alot in these 10 years not only was she the top reporter of the daily planet but she had also had a major growth spurt . She had grown emotionally, physically and mentally. she had the sucess she had always dreamed of . she would of otherwise been the happiest woman alive but after lex luthor killed her cousin she was forced to investigate and write the story which won her a pultizers prize and lex lutor 10 years of jail time with bail but problem is no one truley loved lex enough for bail so he sat in jail for 10 years.

Chloe then took the name of Lois lane for writing not only as a tribute to her cousin's life but for her own protection. Chloe ( lois) had not had a relationship with any other man beacause she still waited for clark to comeback. 

Martha Kent has grown older but still contuied to dye her hair her beautiful red. John had gotten very old and weary so they hired 3 extra farm hands and as impossible as it was for john to admit he was too old to keep bailing hay and unloading trucks anymore.  
They were humble and happy but like chloe worried for clark almost everyday.

_My son it is time to awake! your training has finished_

"Father May i go home now?"  
_Look Around you you have grown tremendously . you now know of every awnser to every question you have ever had about you heritage. by accepting your heritage you have accepted your body and you strengths ._

**All clark could do was look at what had changed his hair was slicked back and suddently had a curl formation. and what was with his outfit. he knew he needed it for his super identity but why so uncomfortable? and his body his chest must of grown 2 times the size and his hands they were giganic. he suddenlt felt even stronger than her was before. when what he had not even noticed was he was floating in the air.**

_Kal-El my son you have these amazing gifts you will protect the innocent and pepole who cannot protect themselves this is your true identiy. this planet needs a hero. they can be a great race but need a great leader to show them._

" Father , I will not let you down"

_I do not intend you will but this is where my energy runs out. i had stored enough of my spirit to teach you of krypton but i no longer have the power to guide you. but fear not for I live among you everyday as has you mother Lara._

" Goodbye"


	6. when the past catches up with us

At jor-els final word he wispered " goodbye goodbye" he never in his life thought he would grow to miss his biological father. though clarks first impressions were monsterous his father had been the one who helped his accept who he is and his heritage , taught he all he knows and helped him awnser all of his questions about life.

Clark ascended further in the air and turned to his side reached his arms out and WHOOSH! He soared like a bird in the sky like a plane he left his fortress with great honor. he was going one place first smallvile . he remebered the fact that he never said goodbye to his parents or chloe or anyone else he just disapeered.

Clark flew south of the north pole he flew across canada and saw niagra falls. he flew across the grand canyon and saw natures great beauty . and he even decided to fly across colorado and see the mountains with there light misty blanket of snow. he flew across tennesee and saw the leaves of fall oranges , reds, yellows and auburns.

Then he was home ...smallville . the farmlands were still lush and green as his fatal kryptonite and the sky were as blue as his one of a kind eyes. He felt at home. He has always loved this town since the day he ship landed ( well crahsed ) in smallville. he decided he'd better change though he didnt want his dad to laugh at his outfit after being gone for 10 years. so he superspeed into his house and no one appered to be home went to his old room " wow mom left it just like i never even was gone" and grabbed a blue t-shirt and jeans and superspeed back to the woods behind his house. he wanted his homecoming to be a surprise and not a " Clark, your back oh i missed you so much what are you wearing by the way?" he wanted to talk and have his parents be proud.

He decided to wait there untill he heard his parents truck pull up he practiced what he would say " Mom Dad , Hi" he imagined thwe whole expericence " Mom Oh mom I..." and would run and hug her and stare into his father's eyes . he knew his father would look back in honor and with pride as his mom cried over his shoulder. but he also knew there would be a long awkward scilence as his parents observed his even larger frame. But then he heard it with his super hearing he heard his mothers voice that he missed for ten years . her soft gentle tender voice. He couldnt wait anymore so he knew his entrace . It was time.

Telephones rang insisnently but she had gotten used to the sound. she also got pretty keen at avoid pepole in the office . the newspaper office was always bustling and yelling. telephones ringing computers typing papers copying and printing.

" LOIS I NEED YOU IN HERE" perry white was the editor of the daily planet. he had once been to smallvile he but at the he was just a drunken has been. but now he was back he had regained his staus int he world of journalism.

" You called evil step boss" Chloe replied with a smirk

" ha ha cute lane , you ever vist smallville anymore?"

" havent in 10 years why?" Chloe really felt bad she hadnt really kepy in touch with martha she called martha about 3 or 4 times a years and felt bad for never going back to visit.

" I need you to go there and work on a story I have for you."

" Doo I haveee too?" chloe replied with the tone of a kid who was just asked to mow the lawn

" Yeah I Got a tip from an insider at Lexcorp. he says that they are experimenting with meteor rocks again and there have been some well reactions you could say, and dont think i havent forgotten you wall of werid so I thought this would be the perfect story for you."

" what kind of reactions?" Chloe knew you could never really just guess when it came to working with meteor rocks.

" well one guy had a black overcoat on and played with his dog before work . Off course dog hair attached to the coat like flies on crap. well the guy then went to work and started mixing a cloning and meleted meteor rock soultion while still wearing his coat and a stray dog hair got into the soultion and when he spilled the soultion he well grew a tail IDENTICAL to the one of his dog."

" Wow thats one i havent heard before."

" yep so i need you to go to smallville for 2 weeks and work on this for me please?"

" Hmmm III Guess if your making me" chloe said sarcasticlly . her and perry both knew she was more than excited to do this story.


	7. coming back

Previously  
He decided to wait there until he heard his parents truck pull up he practiced what he would say " Mom Dad, Hi" he imagined the whole experience " Mom Oh mom I..." and would run and hug her and stare into his father's eyes. He knew his father would look back in honor and with pride as his mom cried over his shoulder. But he also knew there would be long awkward silences as his parents observed his even larger frame. But then he heard it with his super hearing he heard his mother's voice that he missed for ten years. Her soft gentle tender voice. He couldn't wait anymore so he knew his entrance. It was time.

And with that he took off. He ascended into the smallvile sky. He would land right in front of them as Jonathan was still helping Martha unload the groceries. He soared knowing there was no turning back he was beginng to see the red barn and the subtle yellow house that he had grown up in. and then he saw her for the first time in 10 years. His mother Martha Kent. Her beautiful red hair and blue eyes and his father. He still had his blonde curly hair and a big smile across his face.

He landed knowing the reactions and could only smile and say " Mom im Home." Martha just stood there in awe. Awe that her son flew right back into her arms she was speechless. Her son she had missed so dearly and hoped and prayed he would come home sooner. She dropped her bag of eggs and brocoli and stood there and stared for a second or to to make sure this was real.

" CLARK!" She ran and hugged him like she had longed to for ten long dreadful years. She embraced his face and stared into his eyes to make sure it was her son. She always had a motherly way in seeing his personality.

" Clark, son!" Jonathan was almost in tears. It took a lot to make Jonathan Kent cry but seeing his only son again was enough.

Clark pulled away from his mom and went into and embraces of his father. They shared a long hug and back pats. John stopped and looked into his eyes the same way as Martha but proud and with honor of raising such a man. John had constant memories fly through his head in looking at Clark memories of the first time Clark used his super speed to the time he lifted the tractor so hard it was flying and tore to pieces on route 8.

" Clark Oh Clark I missed you so much oh Clark I was beginning to think you would never come back." Martha was in tears. Uncontrollable tears. She always loved Clark from the day he stood over their truck after the meteor shower and stared in to the present day. She loved him so much it was indescribable how much she felt for this man.

John only felt love and such honor that everything Clark was. His kindness, his love for all things, his honor to be Clarks father was about as describable as Martha's love for her son.

" Clark, What? I don't know what to say I ju.. Ju. I just missed you so much!" Martha could not hold back any tears

Clark moved back into an embrace of his mom and reassured her " its ok mom im here now. I'm not going anywhere I promise you. Shhh shhhh it's ok." Clark knew what strain and stress his mother probably went through and he knew exactly what she needed. She needed to hold him and let herself be sure that he was not going anywhere. He had left her so many times she just could not be sure anymore.

Clark contueid to stare at his father he smiled back it was all he could do is smile and give him a look saying " I am so proud you cannot even begin to imagine. You have grown into a man that I only imagined you could be." But he did not need to say anything just by the look in his face he knew that Clark could read his face and know exactly how he felt. 

Chloe Boarded the plane know all the memories that were about to consume her . Memories of Her High School Sanctuary the torch. Memories of all the meteor freaks who had ever attacked her, but most of all memories of Clark. From their first kiss in 8th grade in his loft to the happy " part" of the spring formal. Even being prom queen and the meteor freak possessed her. She had to laugh at this one she remember clear as day when she possessed Clark and he stole the crown of her head saying " Crowns mine B. That was a moment she teased Clark for about a long time.

She remember Mrs.. Kent and felt so bad for leaving her and not keeping really in touch at a time when she needed someone most.

" Can I get you anything Miss. Lane before we take off?" The flight attendant checked her back into reality.

" No umm just a water is fine." Chloe really did not need a drink even though she was 28 and more than old enough the flight was only 30 minutes so it really was not necessary.

" All right here you go" Chloe took the water and handed the woman a dollar for a tip.

Chloe really was nervous about this trip although she would stay in a small motel in small vile she was nervous about seeing Mrs. Kent again and Mr.. Kent as well. She also was aware that Clark's 10-year period was almost up and he would hopefully be returning soon. Then it hit her it was 10 years ago today? Would Clark be back today? Now she was more nervous than ever.

And with these thoughts the plane took of and whisked away all her dreams and imaginations along with it. She took a nap and dreamed of the time her and Clark would meet again.

(Dream)  
Chloe drove her vw bug along the road to the Kent farm she was on her way to see Mrs.. Kent. But she did not expect what she would see. It was the most beautiful day the sky was clear with some lovely cotton ball type clouds. The grass was green, as her eyes and the air smelled fresh and relaxing. It was perfect. s

She pulled into the Kent drive passing the KENT FARM wooden plank as she entered and saw something she longed to see for so long. It was him oh how she missed him. If he only knew how she saw him every day he was gone. How she would see him as a mirage every night as she went into bed sitting ext to her smiling. She waited for 4 years of high school for him. She waited 10 more to see him again. And there he was in all of his greatness and glory

The sun shone on him like a god. The sun refecte his raven hair and flawless skin. A golden Essance shown about him like never before.She saw him begin to walk towards her. She jumped out of the car and ran to him. She did not stop to see if he was real she did not care he was there in front of her and that's all that mattered. She ran and leaped into his arms. She could not begin to describe how she felt and right as she jumped into his big arms. She leaped into his arms and let her hands fall to his tight butt. She gave it a squeeze as he mouth attached to his lips like Velcro. She was not going to let go. She waits way to long for this. This moment and then reality checked her back in.

" Miss... Miss Wake up Miss. lane we have landed. It is time for you to get of the plane now."  
Chloe wanted to slap the flight attenent for waking her up. "Oh right... ok. Well thank you."


	8. loved ones return

" Clark... You. You flew here?" Jonathan was surprised but in a way not. After all Clark could do he kind of expected this to come one day.

" Well. Yeah. ...Don't be freaked out... Its ok, really" Clark was always scared when he did something like this that his parents would be scared of him or freaked out. He just looked at his parents like a guilty puppy.

" Clark, you have never scared or freaked us out. We mazed if anything. But more importantly proud. Look at you, you are the man I always imagined you would be. From when you would be in the feild with me at 5 years old to today. Look at how much you have grown and everything you have done? How could we ever be scared of you?" Jonathan was a little hurt by a point that Clark had thought for a second that he and Martha would be scared of him.

Clark just stood there speechless, ' how could I think they would be scared of me? Had I forgotten that this was my parentshere? The ones who never got scared when I began shooting fire from my eyes or seeing through walls?' Clark had so many thoughts.

" Clark what happened in the past well... 10 years?" Martha wanted to know. She wanted to know that he didn't get hurt. Even though Clark was invincible she still worried for him like a normal mother would.

" Mom, Dad, I accepted who I am. I stopped saying I want to be human because I have finally faced it. I'm not and that's ok. I know that Jor-El Knows more about krypton than I could learn by myself and I needed to learn. I embraced my self and realized that I am different and always will be. I realized why I was sent here. I need to be this planet hero. This planet needs a hero now more than ever mom and I know that that is my destiny. So when I embraced this I was told I still had so much to learn, and I knew that and that I would have to stay in the north for a period of 10 earth years. But I now have all the answers to the questions I have ever had. I have grown so much I am stronger than I was, faster, I even have a new few abilities believe it or not. I guess it was a coming of age kind of thing."

John and Martha stood there speechless, proud and confused in a way. Clark had never wanted to be kryptonian. He had never wanted to special but now he ad accepted it. They never thought any different about Clark than they would about any other child of theirs. They always wanted Clark to embrace the fact that he was different and special instead of battling himself they way he did. They always felt Clark was in a constant war with himself between his heritage and his humanity. He always wanted to be human but he never realized how human he was. Even his friend Dr.Swann saw this and tried to help him with his problem. "Humanity is not only about Biology Kal-el " he would say.

" Clark we always wanted you to embrace the fact that you weren't human but you were special and different." Martha stated

" And now... I have and you don't have any idea how good it feels. It feels amazing to be at peace with myself. I used to feel that there was me Clark Kent and then there was the other I Kal-el but I have accepted that I am both. I am don't running from myself and telling myself that I have to be human for people to accept me, but then I realized I am the only one left of my "people" so no I am not going to fit in with the human race... well not with everyone."

" Clark, you said that you have a few new abilities? What can you do now?" Jonathan was always intrigued with his son whenever he got a new power.

" Well you know I can fly but now I also have Super Breath I guess you could say... Umm Ok let me find something to ... Ok here" Clark walks over the hose and turns it on ." Ok you just watch " he makes a puddle and then stares at it and blows. He blows out crystals and immediately the puddle turns to ice. " I can freeze thing by blowing at it. But wait there more... " Clark walks over to the truck and stands there and blows. The truck begins to fall over and Clark super speeds to the other side to catch it before it crashes to the ground. He caught it and places it effortlessly back on all four wheels.

" Well that's one I didn't expect" Jonathan said with a chuckle  
" Oh and you expected him to fly" Martha joked back  
" Well sort of" Jonathan retaliated  
Clark just stood there smiling and laughed a little at his parent's comments.  
" Mom, Do you want to go for a ride?" Clark asked. He knew he was going to have fun with this whole flying thing.

" No" Martha said with a laugh. " But thank you anyways"

" Are you sure? It's actually pretty fun" Clark said

" Oh and this coming from the boy who didn't want to use the big slide when he was younger because he was scared of heights." Jonathan said with a laugh.

" Dad can I offer you a ... Lift. To the loft maybe?" Clark continued to use small humor when talking about his powers like an always did. He was still afraid he parents though he changed and he wasn't the same Clark.

" Uh no as much as I would like that it might be a little awkward Clark" Jonathan thought when he saw himself holding on to Clark as he began to rise up into the air.

Clark was about to respond when he couldn't' help but notice a blue Buick to pull into the driveway.


	9. The one for the only one

Warning Gets Vey romantic and Sexy. Rated PG-13

And then he saw Her. Her eyes were enough to make him speechless but then her hair and her face. Oh how many she had grown in the last to years? He felt like he didn't know her for a second or two. She was not the same perky Chloe Sullivan he left 10 years ago. She was a woman a beautiful creature. She was taller and had long beautiful golden blonde hair. Her legs were much longer and even her body was flawless. She had a way about her, a very elegant but still Chloe way. She no longer had that Layer indie look to her. She was an elegant woman. She no longer had the Chloe Sullivan Trademark Flippy Hair cut but long Luscious locks of gold. She had an Emerald Silk top and a pair of very classy kaki pants on. These were not her old green cargo pants she loved. She wore stiletto heels instead of her old doc. marten type boots. Even in such a casual way she was gorgeous. That shirt made her eyes glow like a piece of kryptonite. She was truly his weakness.

And then she saw him. He had grown so much. His chest had grown so much bigger but his face. She had thought for a second that this was not the boy that left her but the man that stood before her. But his eyes were enough to tell that this was her Clark Kent. The Clark Kent who broke her heart so many times but then mended it back together forever when he told her his secret before he told Lana Lang. She had always had a special place for him in her heart but now he had her whole heart. With out even Hesitation she ran to him She jumped out of her rental Buick and Ran into his arms like she had dreamed the same dream for the past 10 years.

And at that second that she began running towards him he saw her like he had never before. And his heart stopped. Her green eyes caught the sunlight and Her Long Blonde hair waved in the sunlight and shone like a goddess. And she was she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She brought a weakness to his knees and down to his toes.

He always felt a deep passion for her and wanted to be with her. He went with her to the spring formal in 9th grade and could still remember how cute and sexy she looked that day. That day where the tornadoes struck and the day following where she broke his heart and agreed to be just friends. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy and he thought that's what she wanted, and he would give it to her no matter how much it killed him inside.

And at that second she ran as fast as she could in her stiletto heels across the clay and dirt drive of the Kent farm. She ran as fast as she could but it seemed like she was getting nowhere all she wanted was to jump into his arms and never let go. She ran and Ran and stared into his eyes. She was breaking down inside and out. She stared at his messy raven hair and his gigantic arms. She scanned every inch of his body. He was more than a man to her He was her Superman. And he was there and staring at her. Just waiting for her. Not Lana Lang but Her Chloe Sullivan.

And as she ran to him her began walking faster and faster he could not believe that this creature was wanting him and coming towards him. He suddenly felt as if he was the luckiest man alive.

And She Ran And Ran and when she made it,

And he walked and walked and when he reached her,

And without any thought or hesitation she leaped into his arms. She felt like she leaped 40 feet into his arms,

And he reached his arms out and caught the beauty that leaped into his arms and help her so tight to his body to never leg her go.

And she just held onto his body and squeezed him so hard never wanting to leg go

She rested he had on his shoulder and now the tears were letting lose like Niagara Falls. She cold no longer holds it in.

He Just Held her never to let go. He felt her tears streak across his shoulder.

She looked at him into his eyes. He was still holding her. She plunged her lips onto his. They were magnets. She waited almost 14 years to do this.

And the Moment she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers he saw the one woman who was so beautiful it blinded him. How could he be so blind? He could have had this woman for 14 years? He didn't care about the past anymore He lunged his lips to hers with out hesitation.

She kissed and kissed the way she had dreamed since the day she laid eyes on this man. She had Been in love since the day she pulled up to his farm and saw him sweating in a plaid top. She was in love when he took her to his loft and she kissed him immediately. She was in love when he took her to the spring formal. She was still in love when he broke her heart by saying "Lana" when she read him her feelings when he was sick. She never gave up on him because she knew one day he would fly back to her.

He fell into such passion. He never let go. He vowed he would hold her forever. He began to rise into the air.

She felt his hold so strongly he did not have to say it. She knew he was going to hold her forever. And then she didn't know if she was crazy but she felt like she was floating on air and then she looked down and saw the roof of her car and then Martha and Jonathan's heads standing there teary eyed. And she realized at that moment she was flying.

He saw he look down at her car and then at his parents and he looked at her face afraid she would be scared. But all she did was smile back and stare into his eyes.

She embraced his face and said " And I knew one day you would fly back to me". And she stared into his face and went in for another kiss. " And I knew you would be worth the wait".

He hugged her waist still ascending into air and all he could do is stare into her face. She still had that Chloe smile. That 1 million-watt Chloe smile. And just when he thought he couldn't be anymore in love he was wrong.

All they could do was embrace and stare into each other's eyes. As they contuie to ascend into the air. They were speechless. Their love was indescribable. the Ascened Into the smallville sky and suddedly there was nothing there but each other and thats all they needed. All Chloe needed was him , Clark Kent her superman and all he needed was her Chloe Sullivan, the one girl he didnt stare at him diffrently when he told her about krypton. The one girl who told him he was amazing and would change the world. The girl who was not scared of him when he picked her up and began to ascend into the air. He was Never Going to let her go and she would hold on to him forever .

Oh my Gosh I'm crying as I wrote this. I hope it was sexy enough. Please leave feedback.


	10. A night of passion

Clark was still holding on forever to his dear chloe. he held her and turned to the side and they flew to meterolpis and to chloe's apartment. they entered through the bed room window. chloe walked over to the bath room and shut the door.

" I will be out in a second" she called back. as clark sat on the bed he looked around .' chloe really has done well ' he thought

Then there she was she came out in a black lace night camisole and black strappy boots with a thin black lace thong all clark could do was smile, 'this could not be happening' he thought.

" its like you expected someone to be here to do this" he said.

" no , I had them in the bathroom for when you came back from alaska."

Clark smiled.

" Oh chlo, I love you so much and Im so sorry for never..."

" Shut up and start kissing" Chloe said as she pushed clark onto the bed and stratled over him.

They held each other and kissed so passionatlely

Chloe laid ontop of clark and smiled , she began to unbutton his shirt, peice by peice, he did not resist all he did was smile , he was lost in her eyes.

Chloe rubbed her hand across his chest feeling every crease and shape of his musceles. she laid her head over his chest and smiled,

" Ive never wanted anything more than you . "

Clark smiled " All Ive ever wanted was someone who could accept me for who I am and love me no diffrent than if I was human"

and then chloe leaned up and looked into his eyes

and then slowly pushed the straps down on her tank top and put her hair down. her long golden blonde hair fell at her shoulder and she pushed it to a side and smiled back into his eyes.

clark leaned up and pulled her top of and dove back into her tender lips.

they kissed passionatly.

as the night wore on they made love and fell asleep in each others flesh .


	11. The morning after

He woke up turned over and smiles. the morning sunrise over the cityscape had created a brass glow onto chloes skin making her shine like never before, he face was defined in the light and her skin looked like it was glowing. She was as radiant ad could be and she was all his.

She woke up and stared into his eyes. There she was again lost in the sea of his green eyes. He smiled at her and all she could do was flash a chloe smile back

He smiled at her and she just smiled a chloe 1000000 watt chloe smile back. He had now known that no matter how much either of them had changed she still was chloe, beacuse no one else in the world had a smile like her, a smile that could relight the sun if it ever burned out.

" Goodmoring sexy" Chloe said as she moved in for a kiss

" Goodmorning yourself" He replied

She got up fully knowing that she was still naked , and didn't even bother to grab the sheet as she got up. she got up walked out of bed fully nued and turned and smiled back at clark. She walked over to the coffe maker and flicked it on. She then smiled and said " I still dont cook big boy so there is some cereal in the cabinet or bread if you want to make some uh homemade toast beacsue I dont have a toaster over either."

When she got up and walked past him he went into a mirage state, he smiled and stared pinpointing every perfect curve and shape of the angel he had spent the night with. ' Oh her tight butt and her tender lips, her hair of gold and her smile of millions' he thought

He then superspeed around the apartment naked too and made pancakes , put a daisy into a vase , made orange jucie and ' homemade toast' and set in on a tray and sat on the bed still naked all at superspeed.

" Oh you surprise me more and more every day" she said as she sat down and began to pick at a peice of toast " perfect" she said commenting his ' cooking ' skills on the toast.

" I love you so much clark kent"

" I love you more than you even can imagine chloe sullivan"

they shared a kiss as clark got up to gather his clothes from the night before.

" whats the hurry sexy?" she asked

" got an interview in an hour for a job at the planet , im cashing in on the favor perry white owes me from smallville" he said

" Oh my gosh your going to work at the planet? "

" yeah I hope"

" your going to need a disquise you know to fight crime and be a mild mannered reporter all at the same time!"

" Got it covered. Im going to wear glasses and be really nerdy and awkward in the office and then confident and handsome being superman"

" Glasses? thats your best disquise?"

" well yea"

" alright if you think it will work"

" it will ok I love you baby but I gotta fly back home to get a suit for my interview and see my mom and dad for a little and I will see you later today ok?"

" Ok , I love you"

" I know " he said as he jumped out the window and took off


	12. 2 New lifes

At the kent house

" MOM DAD ITS ME CLARK IM HOME!" he yelled as he stepped into the doorway.

" Clark oh its so nice to see you! JOHNATHAN HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE CLARKS HERE!" she yelled up the stairs.

Martha moved in and hugged clark as Johnathan came down the stairs.

" Clark! how are things? Hows Chloe doing?" Johnathan asked as he hugged clark and patted him on the back.

" Shes great I came home to see you guys and I need a suit, I have a job interveiw at the planet today"

" Oh clark that's great! " Martha said smiling back at him

" Acually your mom and I have some news ourselves" Johnathan said

Clark just smiled back glad to be home

" Clark we are having a baby!" Martha said smiling

" Mom ! thats great I thought there was something extra beautiful about you today! When are you due?" He asked with excitement

" Well your father and I am really not sure when "

" have you seen a doctor yet? I mean mom with your age you should be seeing a doctor I think"

" Gee, thanks clark for the compliment and no we didnt beacause we I dont think that the baby is all well human you could say"

" you dont mean?" Clark asked

" yea son we do, I think when the ship healed your mom that time it was a slower process but I think it healed her." johnathan said

" Yeah but how do you know the baby may be kryptonian?" Clark asked a little scared

" well yesterday I was cleaning the closet and the meteor rock fell out so I picked it up and began to feel so sick I dropped to the ground and when I thought it may be the baby I picked up the rock and threw it across the room and I instantly felt better" Martha explained

" Oh mom do you know what this means? I am not going to be alone anymore, I am going to have a little brother and when he gets each new ability you can say call clark and I can fly home and help him , Oh this is going to be so great, there is going to be someone else just like me:" Clark said with excitement.

" Ive got to call chloe!" he said

" wait clark " johnathan said

Clark turned around from the phone " what , whats wrong?"

" nothing its just that your father and I want to have you two over for dinner and to tell her thats all " martha said

" alright but hows tonight I cant keep it in much more" Clark said with a wide grin

" great" johnathan said

" alright I gotta go be at the meeting in 5 minutes so ..." Clark said as he supersped upstairs and was in a bissness suit 2 seconds later " I will call you tonight and me and chloe will just fly home so we can spend more time together." He said

" Alright son , safe flying remember please to fly high so no one can see you if your not going to be superman today." Martha said with a smile

" Ok bye mom bye dad " he yelled as he took off from the porch.

While Clark was in his interview chloe found the perfect momment to escape from the planet without clark knowing. she walked outside and went to the curb and hailed a cab.

She climbed in and gave the driver $15.00 and said " Meteropolis general please" .

Chloe sat on the waiting table awaiting her results when the doctor walked in and shut the door.

" Lois lane?" She asked

" Thats me" Chloe replied

" Tell me whats been bothering you " the doctor said as she took out a pen to take notes'

" well this moring I could not drink a drop of coffe I threw up what I did drink and have been having terrible stomach cramps all morning" Chloe said but realized in her mind now what was wrong.

" Have you engaged in any sexual activity lately?" The doctor asked.

" last night , Oh my gosh am I pregnet?" chloe asked with a smile.

" I think so . That would explain your glowing skin ." the doctor replied with a smile.

" Oh my gosh I have to call clark! Thank you I will pay at the desk!" Chloe said as she grabbed her purse and ran out

" Ms.lane? would you like me to run some tests?"

" Uh ... No I think ill wait it out but thank you!" Chloe said as she smiled and ran out.

Chloe paid and took a cab back to the planet now she could not wait to see Clark.

As Clark stepped out of perry's office with a smile and handshake Chloe jumped into his arms and smiled " have something to tell you , can we have dinner together tonight?" she asked with a chloe smile.

She knew all to well he could not resist the chloe smile.

" Yeah in fact if you dont mind I was wondering it you didnt mind going to my parents with me for dinner I have something to tell you too!" Clark smiled back as they began to walk twords to coffe room.

They reached the coffee room and shut the door. " Chlo If you dont mind I wanted to fly us home and then w could spend the whole evening together with you me and my parents. "

" Sounds perfect!" Chloe said as she kissed him and embraced her hands around his shoulders.


	13. The proposal

That night at chloes apartment she fumbled to find the right outfit , it all had to be picture perfect.

I hope you like this clark , she said as she slipped on a long green satin dress with diamond chains connecting the dress for straps and some gold stilleto heels.

That night clark super sped around in his room at his moms house for the perfect suit. Should i choose black o grey? what would chloe love more he wondered but he went with black pants and a black button up dress shirt with a red tie and black dress shoes.

" Mom Ill be back in 30 minutes im going to pick up chloe" he said as he switched into his superman suit.

" Alright have a safe flight"

" OK mom" Clark said as he laughed and took off into the sky

Chloe meanwhile sat in her apartment infront of her mirror rehearsing " Clark Im pregenat, no... that to normal for him .. Clark, you know how you always said you were alone well your not going to be anymore..No he has me ummm... ok just say what comes to mind.. yeah uh hu that will work..."

Clark landed on the balcony and switched back to clark for a moment there was something he wanted to do .

"Chloe its me! its clark he yelled as he began to come in .. Chloe I ..." He paused and was speechless for a momment, " Chloe you you look... loo... you look like an angel."

" Oh shut up clark I dont look that nice this is just a little something I picked up for tonight, nothing special though" Chloe said with a laugh as she flashed he golden blonde curled tresses to the other shoulder, " we uh probabbly should get going" she said smiling

" uh yeah " clark said as he switched into superman mode

Chloe stared at him and smiled with joy and she ran and jumped into his big arms and he caught her and stared into his eyes and got lost like she had just 36 hours ago when she saw him at his farm

He held he close and began to ascend into the air then out the baclony he held her close and wraped his cape around her so she would be able to stay warm the held her and said " Do you mind if we take a detour first?" he asked

" not at all" she smile back

Clark took off past the meteropolis skyline past all the cars and flew her all the way to florida he held her close and landed on the beach of miami, the sun was just setting and he got down on one knee and held up a ring,

" Chloe sullivan , you are my honor life and love I have no idea who I would be right now without you, you kept my secret and never gave up on me even when I hurt you the most, you have always been there for me for hope and help ,you held your heart for me for almost 14 years beacuse somehow you saw this momment and knew that we were meant to be Chloe Sullivan will you marry me?"

" Oh clark! yes yes yes I will I will" she said as she jumped into his arms again.

they held and held and hugged and hugged and stared into each others eyes they kissed and began floating only this time chloe was not in clarks arms she was floating on her own,

" CHLOE! HOW?"

" Thats the big news I guess your kid just ruined it for you."

" My ... My kid? You mean ?"

" Yes clark , I love you and your child so much"

" you mean our child!" clark said\

he pulled a floating chloe into his arms and then kissed he as the sun set across the shore .

They decided afterward to fly back to the kents house

When they reached the house then landed on the porch to be greated by his parents .

" Chloe, Clark hi!" Martha said as she went in for a hug

" Mom wait a minute there is something I still have to do." And clark bent down on one knee and placed the ring on chloes finger," To my wife to be and child I love you both " he said

Martha and Johnathan were stunned they just stood there as tears welled up in their eyes.

" Oh clark congratulations... A baby and a marriage!" Johnathan said as he reached in for a hug

Clark still remembering he was in his superman suit he changed back to clark and once again was in the black suit and tie.

" Well Dinner is ready " Mrs.kent announced

" Thanks I am starving" Chloe replied as she followed martha inside.

After the wonderful meal they all sat down to admire chloe ring . Martha brought in an apple pie and johnathan said " Now we have some news of our own" he announced

" Chloe your going to like this" Clark grinned

" We are having a child of our own " Martha announced

" Thats great Oh my gosh Clark how could you not tell me? your going to be a father!" Chloe yelled. with excitement.

" woah I just found out this morning"

" Clark that dosent matter or well congratgualtions"

" Theres more chloe." Clark said

" what!"

" yeah i think the baby is part kryptonian" Johnathn said

" No way! Oh my gosh clark Now I really wanna know how you kept this from me!" Chloe said with a laugh

" Trust me it was the hardest thing I ahve ever done in my entire life!" Clark said

" yeah it would be I guess" chloe laughed.

Then they all shared good nights and good lucks and clark flew chloe home

" Clark dont you want to spend the night?" Chloe asked

" Where else was I going to go?" He smiled a mischevious grin

" You naughty boy "Chloe said as she takled him to the bed and kissed him passionatl agian.


	14. A new beginning

So this story is finished... look for a sequal soon!


End file.
